dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodality: Augmentation
Augmentation is the fourth entry in the main Sodality series timeline, with Vindication succeeding it. It details how the Sodality of Gerosha copes with the consequences of events in season 3, particularly Ciem no longer being a full-time member of the team. It also documents how Judge Terry Beliah and his allies are defeated, and with a post-Arfaas world. Also of major thematic importance is how the "Legends" are added to the Sodality's roster. Plot Wilbur meets with the Sodality to uncover some disturbing news: that Judge Terry Beliah has formed a pact with the Phaletori to bring down SCALLOP and the Sodality of Gerosha permanently. He is also advocating to keep Meethexos safe while calling for the MPF imprisonment of all Phexos and Marlquaanites. While SCALLOP begins a legal battle for its existence against the activists that Beliah is in cohorts with, evidence begins popping up that Beliah's daughter Camille is somewhere in southeast Asia. She'd been sold into sexual slavery there, so that she could not testify against her father in court over him having molested her. It's discovered that the transaction was done with the aid of a pimp named Victor Nanale, who is the leader of a remnant of the Kerpher Gang that has not yet been wiped out by the Kerphers' rivalry with the Hebbleskin Gang. As Candi goes into labor and gives birth to Frank McArthur, the Sodality seeks out someone who can specialize in getting information out of Victor. However, Victor proves elusive. Candi is able to resume being Ciem after three weeks of maternity leave following Frank's birth. She and Donte decide to go after Victor with Dolly's help; but get some surprise assistance from a being calling himself the "Purge-Flare." This Purge-Flare later reveals himself to be Chris Kennal, who devoted his life to battling men like Victor Nanale and Clyde Spendelworth as penance for Clyde having tricked him into murdering his best friend back in 2009. With Candi's help, Chris and the others are able to finally apprehend the ever-slippery Victor. However, Victor only manages to give names of some of his associates. Candi and Dolly return to their homes, Candi to take care of Frank and Dolly to help Jeraime until his vision restoration surgery is complete. Jeraime begins having haunting flashbacks to being Musaran, saying he's thankful that he was blinded as punishment for Musaran's crimes. After meeting with Jack and Jeral in Houston briefly to discuss this new direction with Purge-Flare, Donte heads back to Waco. He and Candi begin construction on a plot of land they've purchased, and begin building the Texan Triangulum. However, they are attacked by Beliah's friends. Donte is almost captured a second time, while the babysitter handling Frank is barely able to avoid harm to herself and the baby and Ciem is barely able to protect Donte from being trapped in an MPF container. This direct, personal attack leads the McArthurs to realize that Beliah and company mean business. Donte promises that he will return to Candi later. For the time being, Emeraldon must help the Sodality stop Beliah. Candi agrees to fly with a SCALLOP agent to the cabin in Alaska where Steve and Miriam are staying, so as to keep Frank safe. Black Rat and Stung Hornet make sure that SCALLOP is granted security clearance to fly through Chinese airspace to get there. It is around that time that Melvin Markus, a rival from Miriam's past, resurfaces in an effort to avenge the fallen Hebbleskin Gang. He tries to turn the base's security against itself and the residents, but they are able to stop Melvin and even uncover him. Black Rat and Stung Hornet decide to act on the information pertaining to the whereabouts of Camille Beliah, and are told that Beijing authorities would like to interview her to get as much dirt on her father as possible for involvement in aiding the Hebbleskins in causing trouble in China. The two agents promise to keep in touch and relay information to Candi and Miriam - so they can relay information back to their friends in Texas. Meanwhile, Steve gets a job working as a seismologist. Miriam prepares to have her twins, Marie and Trina McLaine. Beliah begins to act quietly in keeping with his ties to the Phaletori, plotting how he can ensure nobody is able to expose or stop him. Emeraldon attempts to get some clearance, but discovers numerous bases in the areas of Netheel annexed to Chimerica. He begins to suspect that MPF-trapped Phexos and Marlquaanites are there, managing to free a few whom he doesn't know. Those few, before going their separate ways from him, inform him that several senators in Toklisana may actually be spies for the Icy Finger. If so, then they could jeopardize SCALLOP even more efficiently than the Hebbleskins did. No sooner do they leave than Donte discovers Beliah's allies transporting a captured Sapphire King and Taterbug. Emily alerts the team that Beliah's supporters are beginning to cause increased trouble in Houston, with calls for the Centhuen "purge" of "the old ways" to take place. Donte frees Jordan and Celia, alerting them that he's needed back in Houston. He asks them to continue the quest to free prisoners while sabotaging as many MPF generators as possible. The two of them agree to help Donte out, and manage to free Hea and Tabitha Pang. Hea uses the powers of Hester's locket to turn some of the non-powered political prisoners that Beliah has captured into Marlquaanites, giving them a chance to help her and the Sapphire Gang break out of the facility in which she was found. Team Gray and the Sapphire Gang together recover Mapacha at a different facility, utilizing her talents to get free. She informs them that Tiffany Sterlie and her son Jordan are in yet another facility. Jordan contacts Donte, who contacts Navyrope. Navyrope aids the team in recovering Tiffany and Jordan. Meanwhile, the pro-Beliah zealots bring an army of True Centhuens to Louisiana. Meerkat gets injured while trying to help ward off the invasion. Pilltar and Strawberry arrive right as Jackrabbit and Mukade find themselves overwhelmed. They all agree to retreat to the ''Chen'' where Lex Philippine arranges to have the Sodality treated and prepared for battle in lieu of their land base being compromised. Wilbur Brocklyn and several members of his church are also aboard the Chen, and the new Sodality members join Wilbur's church. Jordan and Celia decide to leave, since they don't want anyone in SCALLOP to be accused of harboring fugitives. Hea and Tabitha find it cute that Jordan and Tabitha get along especially well. Vince decides to do some scouting in civilian form to see how widespread Beliah's influence has been - as well as to follow up on the rumors that several Toklisanan senators might be Icy Finger. The rumors turn out to be true of a few of them. He finds himself using his Navyrope persona to rescue a young Charlene Fanning and her son from danger when she learns for herself that the Icy Finger has spies in the Senate. Vince and Charlene start falling in love as they spend time together on the Chen. She uses her own connections to blow the lid open and expose the Icy Finger senators for treason. With help from Hea Pang and Hester's Locket, the SCALLOP science team aboard the Chen develops a shielding system to protect Sodality team members from MPF beams. As pro-Phexo and anti-Phexo demonstrators begin clashing in the streets over that and other social issues, social chaos across Toklisana leads to a significant resistance forming against Beliah. His die-hards press ever-onward, however. Emeraldon and Mapacha decide to lead a team back into Chimerica to blast apart as many remaining MPF facilities as possible, whilst also distributing as many MPF shielding devices as possible to escapees. Their quest leads them to discovering where the Gray Champion is being kept. Jackrabbit, Botan, Navyrope, Pilltar, Strawberry, and Mukade all descend on that location with Feruga's help to make sure Emeraldon and Mapacha succeed in freeing Gray. Feruga and the Sapphire Gang then discover where Extirpon and his family are being stored. Feeling fully rested and at the end of her vacation visa, Candi decides to head home. She soon discovers that Beliah's ties with the Phaletori have let to Centhuen warriors wreaking havoc across Waco. Ciem returns to put a stop to some of this, requiring Donte to fly back to Waco and assist her. Dolly resumes being the Earwig to fill in for Donte in Chimerica. News travels fast that the Sodality is destroying several of the illegal facilities, and Beliah orders Extirpon and his family executed. However, Mapacha arrives with Feruga and the Sapphire Gang to free Extirpon. John Domeck arrives to ensure that Extirpon himself gets free, while Mapacha focuses on rescuing Pam and Wilfredo. She is able to slip them away with the Sapphire Gang's help, getting them across the border and to a Filipino embassy. The Sodality regroups at the Chen, with the exception of Candi and Donte. The destruction of Beliah's facilities only puts him and the Phaletori into panic mode. They discover that having been in storage for so long, Extirpon's "battery" has become significantly drained. He will need to take a while practicing on small targets before he will charge himself up enough to be ready for the big battle that the Sodality expects is coming. Botan discovers that Extirpon can feed on any negative emotion, not just pride. He lets Extirpon feed off the team's anger until he is strong enough to act. Meanwhile, SCALLOP agents are able to successfully get the Icy Finger out of the Toklisanan Senate. Jealous Hebbleskin remnants decide to release an army of Milthuen warriors on Waco. Jackrabbit, Ciem, Emeraldon, Mukade, Meerkat, Botan, and the Earwig decide to form a strike team called the "Founding Elites" to deal with the menace. However, Beliah's followers foolishly tried to add the Shrouded Entity to their collection of captured Marlquaanites. It's revealed that the Entity had begun terrorizing the Netherlands. The Sodality "Legends" - Navyrope, Gray Champion, Hea Pang, Mapacha, Pilltar, Strawberry, and Extirpon head to Amsterdam to confront the Entity and prevent him from stealing any more souls. A newcomer that had become the new "Oraphim" via Hea using Hester's Locket to aid his escape arrives and joins the team of Legends. Black Rat and Stung Hornet meanwhile manage to locate Camille in Cambodia, as she is attempting to escape with her life. What they lack is a way to get her back to Texas. The Legends' battle with the Entity proves exhaustive, even leading to Oraphim being killed. However, they manage to finally de-power and then kill the Entity. Every single individual inside his "book" is set free - including several 17th-century victims. Extirpon regains his negative battery strength after being around the Entity, and decides to use it to read Beliah's mind. He learns that Beliah's first move to get into power and create havoc for the Sodality involved outlawing in court any evidence acquired via Extirpon's intervention in a case. Everything else went on from there. He relays his discoveries via tape transport to the Sodality Support Staff on the Chen, so they can analyze with a SCALLOP legal team how to have Beliah's bench decisions overturned whilst also having Beliah charged with treason. Black Rat and Stung Hornet finally manage to find a safe connection by which to contact Miriam in Alaska. Miriam learns that the MSS has Camille, and relays that to the Legends. A desperate Beliah sends goons to launch a raid in Oklahoma on a Lambrelli Labs factory, getting the wrong one and provoking Ron Barrin to a fight. Ron and Stephanie decide to join the Sodality officially, declaring what Beliah did to their factory to be personal. They also send in a legal team to discuss options for prosecuting Beliah for conspiracy, vandalism, and murder of factory workers. Beliah, now facing charges of treason and child molestation, flees with the Phaletori into hiding. They decide that the time for their grand invasion of Houston can no longer wait. They send in their Centhuen army in full strength. Extirpon helps transport most of the Legends back to Houston to meet up with the Founding Elites. The Gray Champion transports himself via wires and satellite feeds to China, where he meets up with Stung Hornet and takes Camille back to Houston. Camille wastes no time testifying against her father, while Gray joins the others in the final showdown. The Phaletori and Beliah take up his old courtroom as their place to make a stand, with the surrounding area thrown into mayhem. The entire Sodality, with the exception of Support Staff, team up with various SCALLOP agents to fight back. Extirpon uses all the tales of horror he is able to record from the minds of defeated security guards to assemble a horror video of the atrocities committed by Beliah's private army and ideological followers. Since his submissions are still not admissible in court, he responds by sending as many copies to the public as possible. Public support for Beliah withers to almost nothing, and the government begins investigating Beliah more seriously. The National Guard is called in to help the Sodality and SCALLOP restore order. The Sapphire King and Taterbug arrive to assist their old Sodality friends in ending the conflict, realizing that they may end up having to destroy Houston in order to save it. As a majority of the colliding factions clash, Extirpon manages to isolate Beliah from the crowd. He catches hold of Beliah, who is trying to escape when everyone else is fighting or fleeing in terror. Beliah tries to call Extirpon "racist," but Extirpon flashes images of all the Black, Asian, and Hispanic Phexos and Marlquaanites that have suffered injustice under his policies, finishing with images of Camille. Camille comes out, and tells her dad that he's "liberal trash," and to drop dead. Extirpon finally drops a sunken ocean liner on top of Beliah, after pinning him to the ground and scorching him with purple flame. Beliah goes down the whole way cursing at the heroes, mocking their convictions in ways which only feed Extirpon's power. The Phaletori soon realize that the Sodality is now too strong to take on as a single team, and retreat their forces in their quest to fight another day. Several Icy Finger operatives look on and take note of what kind of organization they now have to fear. Just as the Centhuens start looking like they'll gain an upperhand over the heroes, Extirpon arrives and finishes them off with sheer overkill. The various Modalities that make the Sodality soon go their separate ways after the battle ends, vowing to stay in touch should they need to reunite again. Lex and Mallorie agree to go to Louisiana to help Kyle and Charlotte rebuild their home - while warding off Affadidah's Jihadist regime. Some time later, construction is completed on the Texan Triangulum. Candi and Donte move in with Frank, looking at the sky. Candi remarks that for the first time in a long time, she can look at the sky and see something other than impending doom on the horizon. Episodes {List pending) Episodes An episode list is pending. See also * ''Sodality'' (series) * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Category: Sodality seasons